With the increasing need for DNA fingerprinting, restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) analysis, Southern transfers, construction of genomic libraries and transformation experiments in biotechnology, the isolation of high molecular weight (HMW) DNA becomes a major problem. Several procedures for the isolation of HMW DNA have been reported, all of which have drawbacks for various reasons. The methods generally involve physical grinding of cells or tissue followed by extraction in buffers containing detergent, EDTA, Tris and other reagents. Some of the reagents used react with various cellular organelles; the function of others is unknown. The prior art methods are often time consuming, irreproducible and give variable yields of DNA, involving more art than science. The DNA obtained also varies in terms of its purity, and all of the methods involve purification of DNA with phenol, a protein denaturant which can be hazardous to users. Finally, a method that is effective in DNA extraction in one plant group often fails when used on other plants.
More recently, a solid phase extraction material comprising silica and having hydroxyl groups on its surface has been reported as a replacement for phenol for removal of proteins. However, the preparation of this material is cumbersome, and grinding of tissue is still needed.
In view of these difficulties, a continuing need exists for a versatile method that would overcome these problems. It is an object of this invention to provide such a method.